


【冬叉】烟

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 梗和脑洞都很好，只有我的文笔不好，完全没写出想表达的东西。





	【冬叉】烟

Rumlow猛然惊醒，多年刀口舔血的警觉告诉他床边有人，在脑袋彻底清醒前手已经从枕头下抽出了枪对着不速之客，直到他看到了被月光照亮的铁手臂。

“你他妈什么毛病？”Rumlow烦躁的将枪又塞回枕头下。

暗杀者伸出手，有血肉的那个，他拿着半包溅了血的烟，“我欠你一根烟。”

“你半夜不睡觉像个鬼一样站在老子床边，就他妈这点破事，信不信老子一枪崩了你。”

“我欠你一根烟。”冬兵干巴巴的重复道。

“操你的，滚回去睡觉！”Rumlow抓起那半包不知道哪个倒霉鬼的烟朝地上扔去。

冬兵看了看烟，有些迟疑的看向Rumlow，在转身回房时捡起了烟放在床头柜上，终于关上了门回房了。

Rumlow知道他为什么会给自己烟，那是在乌克兰一个鸟不拉屎的地方，整个小队都死了，只剩下冬兵拖着快死的Rumlow回了安全屋，总部表示还有三天才会派人来接他们，而Rumlow直接摔了无线电。

“操。”Rumlow烦躁的在这间勉强可以称作房子的木屋里转了转，不知道从哪个角落里翻出一根烟，还好，没有发霉。

Rumlow忽然看向冬兵，朝他晃了晃手中的烟，“试试？”也许是一时兴起，他想看看这个被称作武器的家伙是否还有点人类的部分。冬兵接过烟，熟练的点了火，放进了嘴里，并没有任何不适，当Rumlow反应过来时烟已经没了半根，“操。”Rumlow一把夺过烟，放进嘴里猛吸了两口，发潮的烟并不好抽，烟进入气管引得他那受伤的肺一阵剧痛，直到咳出两口带血的唾沫才好，现在他看起来才像是那个扮酷抽烟却呛出眼泪的青少年，Rumlow发誓他看见冬兵笑了，虽然只有一瞬，烟在此时烧到了烟屁股，“操你的冬兵，你欠我一根烟。”他骂骂咧咧的将烟头怼在脏的看不出颜色的床垫上。

回去后照例是汇报洗脑冰冻，再见就是三年后，Rumlow的身上又添了两处枪伤，一处差点要命的刀伤，而冬兵还是那样，面无表情，不记得谁是谁，“欠老子一根烟就这么忘了。”Rumlow想到，却还是给冬兵穿戴好装备，讲了一大堆冠冕堂皇的话，还有九头蛇万岁，他看向冬兵，对方仍是面无表情，Rumlow烦躁的转过了头。

任务目标叫谢尔盖，是个谢顶的中年武器商人，在看他抽完了半包烟后冬兵一枪解决了他，与Rumlow回到了那个小破旅馆。

Rumlow看着床头柜上的半包烟，忽然明白那个倒霉鬼是谁了，一下子气笑了，翻了身让自己不再面对那包烟，在半梦半醒中迷迷糊糊的想到或许这次回去冬兵不用洗脑，或许再晚一些也可以。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗和脑洞都很好，只有我的文笔不好，完全没写出想表达的东西。


End file.
